Heir to Snape and Prince Manor
by Volunteer95
Summary: Expect twists that you don't see coming from just the title.
1. Chapter 1

Severus entered the class and stalked to the front of the room before turning to glare out at the students. Harry noticed that the Professor looked more pale than usual as he turned to look at him and he braced himself for the onslaught of insults he knew were coming. Instead the Professor closed his eyes and grabbed onto one of the pillars in the classroom. Harry started to stand when Severus opened his eyes, "Harry, help me." Severus moaned as he started to fall forward. Harry leapt from his desk and caught the professor before he could hit the ground; he carefully lowered himself and Severus to the ground and cradled the professor's head on his lap. He couldn't tell what was wrong, but he knew it had to be serious and there was only one thing that he could do to ease his pain and that was call for his uncle.

"Draco...it's over." Harry stated simply and that one sentence set Slytherin into a frantic frenzy and they ran from their desks to surround their head of house and honorary uncle. "What do you need us to do mate?" Theo questioned leaning down beside Harry. "I need you to get the Gryffindors out of here; he doesn't need them to see him like this." Harry relayed and the Slytherins nodded before turning and starting to try and usher the Gryffindors from the potions lab. "You can't make us leave; it's our class too and Harry what are you doing hanging onto Snape of all people?" Ron snapped looking at Harry like he was a traitor.

"I don't have time for this Weasley; Peeves? I know that you're lurking around here somewhere I could use your help." Harry snapped and a sigh was heard before Peeves appeared. "Very well, ruining my fun as usual; what do you need Harry?" Peeves questioned with a knowing smile. "I would like to enact my rights as the sole heir of both the Prince and Snape bloodline and as the Potions Master's son I would like for you to have the Gryffindors vacate the premises." Harry stated boldly ignoring the gasps that came from the Gryffindors and even some of the Slytherins though understandably for completely different reasons. Harry's hand started to glow and two heir rings appeared before becoming invisible on his hand. "Harry, what is Dumbledore going to say?" Pansy questioned nervously.

"Dumbledore cannot say anything Pansy; Harry has enacted his rights as Uncle Sev's heir and as such Dumbledore cannot retract the statement or separate them and he is also required to allow Harry a resorting since he was sorted under a pseudo-last name. My little cousin knows exactly what he's doing." Draco explained grinning at Harry's cleverness. Harry grinned back before turning serious and nodding to Peeves who clicked his fingers and immediately all of the Gryffindors were forced out of the door along with their bags. "Ok, we don't have much time before the Gryffindors alert Dumbledore to what has happened; Dad can you tell me what's wrong?" Harry questioned soothingly pushing the hair out of his Dad's eyes. "Arm." Severus bit out tersely clenching his teeth in agony. No one had to question which arm he was talking about and without a word everyone started to help pull of his cape and dress robes leaving him in a long sleeve black shirt and a black slacks. "Millie, can you roll up his sleeve for me?" Harry questioned taking his Dad's hand in his as Millie tried as gently as possible to roll the sleeve up. The dark mark was bleeding around it and the dark magic from within it could be felt by all the children. "Someone has cast a spell to try and destroy the dark mark, but they only succeeded in making it bleed and as it bleeds it's poisoning his system by allowing the magic to flow freely. We have to stop the bleeding and get him a bezoar." Harry directed calmly and Blaise nodded running to get the bezoar. "Ok, Draco and Millie I need both of you to hold Dad and I need Pansy and Theo to hold me; Greg and Vince can you guys guard the door?" Harry questioned. "There's no need to guard the door Harry, we're here." Dumbledore stated from the door way and Harry quickly cast a shield that Blaise slipped under before Dumbledore could touch any of them. "Draco, you've got to get Uncle Luc." Harry murmured and Draco nodded. "Dobby." Draco called and in a moment a small house elf popped into the room.

"Master Draco called?" Dobby questioned looking earnestly at Draco. "Yes, I need Papa to come as fast as possible; tell him it's over and we need help fast." Draco informed and Dobby disappeared without a word. Mere milliseconds later Lucius Malfoy popped into the room shocking Dumbledore into silence for a moment. "What's happened Draco?" Lucius questioned bending down by his son, Harry, and Sev. "Someone cast a spell trying to destroy Uncle Sev's dark mark and it's spreading the poison as it is bleeding." Draco explained hurriedly and Lucius nodded bending down and picking Sev up from Harry's lap. "Easy Sev, I've got you little brother. Come along children we need to get Sev help." Lucius stated and all of the children grabbed a hold of each other with Draco resting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You cannot take Mr. Potter with you Lucius, he doesn't have permission to leave Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated flatly. "Luc...please...Harry...has to come." Snape bit out and started to shake from the poison spreading. "I don't have time for your crap Dumbledore; my Dad is sick and needs attention. Apparently your Gryffindors are not intelligent enough to realize that I enacted my rights as heir to the Prince and Snape bloodlines and as such I now have the heir rings on my fingers and to bluntly put it there isn't anything that you can do to take them or separate me from my Dad." Harry growled and nodded to his uncle who took out his necklace and whispered something yanking them all away.

As soon as they landed in Malfoy Manor Lucius hurried to Sev's room and lay him on the bed turning to look at the children. "I can heal him Uncle Luc, I just need someone to hold him down and hold me up so I don't pass out." Harry assured and Luc nodded signaling for Draco and Theo to hold Harry up while he held Sev down on the bed with the help of the rest of the children. "Ok, now there may be some magical backlash, but it won't hurt any of you if you stay where you are when I start casting the spell." Harry explained and then extracted his wand and pointed it at his Dad wordlessly casting a spell that made the professor start to glow as the dark mark started to heal and the shaking started to subside. Of course it wasn't painless and Severus was doing his best not to scream at the top of his lungs so he wouldn't scare his son as well as his nieces and nephews. Harry wasn't fairing much better though and had started to shake making it harder for Draco and Theo to keep him upright. Harry had never tried to heal the dark mark before and didn't know what kind of repercussions that would have in terms of not only pain, but the magical backlash as his magic hit the work of Riddle. Ever since Halloween night it had been painful for him to touch the dark marks that belonged to his family. Luckily his Dad had invented a potion that made it where no pain what so ever was felt by neither him nor the others, but he couldn't use that potion now because he didn't know what adverse effect it would have on his healing skills. The minute he switched his wand from the entire body to just the dark mark though everyone knew it and not only Severus but also Harry started to scream terribly before a flash of light happened and the professor and his son both passed out.

"Uncle Sev!" Millie screamed leaning over checking to make sure the man still had a pulse. She breathed a deep sigh of relief when she felt the steady beat and looked to see Uncle Luc sighing in relief as well as he lifted Harry off of Draco and Theo and laid him beside his Dad on the bed. "Let's look and see what happened to the dark mark." Lucius decided and gently rolled up Sev's sleeve trying hard not to aggravate his "little brother's" condition any further. Lucius stumbled back and would have hit the dresser if Draco and Theo hadn't steadied him. "It's gone Draco!" Pansy shouted and Draco stared in complete shock at his Uncle's arm before looking at his own Papa and starting to roll up his sleeve. "It will still be there Dragon; Harry was only able to remove Sev's because more than likely they're father and son." Lucius assured his little boy, but after Draco glared at him Lucius consented and rolled up his sleeve showing that the dark mark was in fact still there. "Well, maybe Harry will know what he did and we can get rid of yours as well Papa." Draco stated confidently and Lucius didn't have the heart to break Draco's. "Perhaps, but for now we need to make sure that Sev and Harry will be ok. While they're resting why don't you children go and floo your parents and inform them about what has happened." Lucius instructed and the others nodded taking off leaving only Draco behind. "Papa?" Draco questioned and Lucius cocked his head cueing Draco to continue his questioning. "Harry and Uncle Sev will be ok right? I mean no one has ever lost their dark mark; will it hurt Uncle Sev?" Draco inquired nervously. "I think that Sev will be just fine Dragon as will Harry; though Harry's magic will definitely be depleted for a while." Lucius admitted and Draco nodded in understanding before hugging his Papa and leaving to find his other friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus rolled over in his sleep and winced at the tenderness of his dark mark; if Harry had healed him then why was it still tender? Slowly he opened his eyes one at a time and looked down at his arm gasping and jarring Harry awake.

"Dad...are you ok?" Harry murmured weakly keeping his eyes tightly shut and Severus completely forgot his arm realizing that Harry was in pain. "I think I should be asking you that, son. Do you have a headache?" Severus probed softly making sure not to raise his voice that loud so as not to hurt Harry if he did indeed have a headache. "Yea and it's really sore." Harry groaned rolling onto his side and scooting closer to his Dad.

Severus smiled lovingly at his little boy; Harry had always liked to cuddle. When Harry had been younger he had refused to leave his side for months after Lily had been killed and since he had just lost his wife he wasn't keen on letting his only son out of his sight either. As a result of this Harry had always had a strong attachment to his Dad and could care less what others thought about it. Albus hadn't been able to separate him from his son all those years ago and he had broken all ties to Hogwarts only returning to Hogwarts this year, Harry's first year, to protect his son and adopted nieces and nephews. "Let me see." Severus commanded gently and Harry rolled his head over slowly and looked at his Dad through tear filled eyes. "Easy son it'll be ok." Severus soothed gently wiping the tears out of the corners of his baby's eyes. "I'm going to gently lift your hair and take a look at your scar ok?" Severus questioned and Harry stuck his thumb up.

Severus gently brushed his son's hair aside and promptly lay down beside his son. "Dad?" Harry questioned timidly and Snape turned over to look at his little boy as tears rolled down his face. "Dad?" Harry reiterated looking anxiously into his Dad's eyes. "It's gone baby; the lightning bolt is gone." Severus beamed and Harry wiggled over and lay against his Dad's chest. "Does this mean Riddle can be killed now?" Harry questioned hopefully and Severus could only nod as tears ran down his face and he hugged his little boy close. "Sev, are you two ok?" Lucius questioned from the door concern marking his face as he watched his little brother and nephew bawl. "The...the...lightning bolt is gone!" Severus chocked out and yells of happiness were heard as the children ran into the room with their uncle and cousin.

"Easy, Harry's head is very sore and he has a headache." Severus explained and the children slowed down and gently climbed onto the bed and snuggled down around their uncle and cousin. Harry smiled as his cousins curled around him and his Dad in support. "Here Harry, drink this slowly and it should take away your headache. This one is for you Sev; it should make your arm quit hurting." Lucius instructed and Harry chuckled at how well his Uncle Luc knew his Dad. After the potion bottles had been drained the group set up, but continued to stay snuggled against each other. "So you enacted the rights as my heir and son did you?" Severus chuckled and Harry nodded happily as the rest of the children chuckled along. "I'm proud of you for thinking of that son." Severus grinned and Harry smiled before speaking. "Actually Draco and Aunt Cissy helped me formulate a plan that would make it where I wouldn't have to stay in Gryffindor that long. Even if you hadn't gotten hurt I was going to find another to enact my rights as your heir." Harry admitted and Draco gave his cousin a high five before slinging an arm around his shoulders. "You two and Cissy are a very scary and smart team." Severus stated and Harry, Draco, and Lucius broke down laughing at Severus's expression.

After a moment though Harry quit laughing and rested a hand on his Dad's arm, "Who hurt you though Dad?" Harry questioned nervously. "It was Q son; he attacked me from behind and tried to expel the dark mark from my arm, but I think someone was controlling him because he didn't seem like himself." Severus admitted and Blaise sucked in a deep breath before tears filled his eyes. "Easy Blaise, we'll find out what's going on and try to help him." Lucius assured the Italian boy who buried his head in his uncle's chest before breaking down. Blaise hadn't grown up with his biological dad and when he was around five his Mum had started dating Professor Quirrell who had immediately bonded with Blaise and adopted the little boy a year later officially making him his son.

"I...I don't think...Pop meant to do it Harry...I'm really sorry Uncle Sev." Blaise apologized and Harry stood and walked over to his Italian cousin. "I'm sure Dad's right and someone was simply controlling Uncle Q." Harry assured Blaise and hugged the older boy who smiled in relief that his cousin wasn't mad at him. "Now, once we find out what happened with Q, we have to return and get Harry resorted and then go from there." Severus instructed and Lucius turned calling for Dobby who popped in and looked expectantly at him. "I need you to go to Hogwarts, find Q, and bring him here for questioning." Lucius instructed and the young elf nodded and popped away returning moments later with an unconscious Q in his arms.

"When Dobby arrived, Master Q was unconscious in one of the boys' bathrooms." Dobby informed and Lucius gently lifted Q into his arms and carried him to the manor's makeshift hospital wing. "Alright children stand back and I'll run a diagnostic spell to see what's happened to Q." Lucius instructed and the children listened crowding around Severus and Narcissa who had heard the commotion and came to find out what was going on. Lucius ran a diagnostic and breathed a sigh of relief before motioning the others forward. "It's ok everyone; this shows that Q was under the imperious curse around the time that he attacked Sev and that when it was lifted someone cast a spell that would have killed him slowly if Dobby hadn't found him, but after he takes a couple potions he'll be right as rain." Lucius assured and Blaise moved to the bed and set down beside his Pop, gently holding his hand and wrapping a protective arm around him.

The group left giving Blaise some alone time with his Pop as the group started to plan what to do to find out who had controlled Quirrell. Quirinus felt someone gently rubbing his hand and he opened his eyes to see his son sitting on the bed with him. "Blaise?" Quirinus murmured and Blaise gently moved around so he could see his Pop's face. "Everything is ok Pop." Blaise assured and Quirinus could tell something had happened, but he couldn't really remember what it was. "What happened?" Quirinus croaked and Blaise took a deep breath before speaking. "Someone put you under the imperious curse and forced you to try and expel Uncle Sev's dark mark and after they cast a spell that would have killed you if Uncle Luc hadn't got Dobby to go and get you." Blaise explained and when his Pop tensed and tried to jerk away from him Blaise tightened his hold and wrapped both arms around his Pop. "It wasn't your fault Pop and everyone knows that; you have nothing to be ashamed of." Blaise stated vehemently. Quirinus, who had started to cry, stopped and gently lay a hand against his son's cheek, "Thank you son." Quirinus shuddered and hugged his little boy to his chest as Blaise curled against him and tears started to leak out of his eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you, Pop." Blaise admitted and Quirinus tightened his hold on his little boy and gently started rubbing his back trying to calm him down. "I'm right here son, I'm right here." Quirinus soothed and Blaise tightened his own hold on his Pop almost completely sitting in his Pop's lap. "I love you, Pop." Blaise declared and laid his head over onto his Pop's shoulder closing his eyes. Quirinus felt himself lose what self-control he had and he broke down sobbing as he gently kissed his little boy on the forehead. "I love you son; I love you so much." Quirinus blubbered and gently cradled his little boy as they both started to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we going to do to protect Uncle Q or any of us for that matter from getting put under the imperious curse and hurting each other?" Theo questioned curiously and Draco smiled over at Harry who winked back.

"Well, Draco and I have a solution." Harry admitted and everyone looked shocked at the two boys before motioning for them to explain further.

"It's a necklace that we made that protects you from certain curses like the imperious curse and the cruciactus curse." Draco elaborated and the adults looked in shock at the two boys. "How did you two manage to make it?" Lucius questioned intrigued.

"Well, Mom's diaries helped a lot. She had started to work on how to craft a necklace like it and Draco and I found the instructions during the summer after everyone decided it would be best to go to Hogwarts and decided it would be good if we could fashion it to keep everyone safe." Harry explained and his Dad's smile grew as he pulled him onto his lap. "So, we started experimenting and after the entire summer we finally had a necklace that worked. We were going to tell you guys once Harry enacted his rights as your heir Uncle Sev and got resorted into Slytherin. We both thought it would be best if Dumbledore thought that everyone was willing to go along with his plan to make everyone think you were loyal to Riddle." Draco concluded and the adults broke down laughing while the other kids started high-fiving Draco and Harry in congratulations.

"Well, I guess the first thing to do is for Sev to petition for a resorting since Harry was sorted under a pseudo-name." Narcissa suggested and Severus nodded and headed to his personal quarters in Malfoy Manor.

"Now that you've enacted your right as heir to two powerful houses there will be a lot of politics that come into play; what are your ideas, Harry?" Narcissa pressed and Harry was quiet for a moment.

He'd thought a lot about where he would stand in the upcoming war. It didn't matter that he didn't belief what Trelawney had predicted all that mattered was that both Dumbledore and Riddle believed it. Riddle had marked him and Dumbledore had only been too happy to allow unnecessary pain to not only his family, but also the Longbottom family. Both of those things combine meant he would never side with Riddle and he didn't want to be under Dumbledore's thumb either.

"I'm going to start making alliances with people that fit the fourth side to the war I want to create. Dumbledore represents what everyone thinks is light, Riddle is associated with the dark, and then a smattering of families fall into the neutral category refusing to fight either way, but I want a side that will fight whoever they need to in order to protect family, friends, and allies. I don't want a bunch of people that have been conditioned to faithfully follow Dumbledore and at the same time I don't want people that belief in blood purity or chickens that refuse to see the better way out of all this." Harry admitted and Narcissa smiled fondly at him. "I think that is a great idea; I would like to recommend some books to read though that will help you brush up on politics." Lucius offered and at Harry's nod he departed to the Malfoy Family Library.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus was fuming in his office, of all the things for Harry to do and he had to enact his right as heir. He had tried Harry's entire life to make Harry moldable, but it hadn't worked. The only thing he'd accomplished was that Harry didn't trust him and that he had at least convince him to originally go to Gryffindor. He thought that once Harry was in Gryffindor he would become best mates with the Weasley boy and it would cause a rift between father and son. Obviously Harry was more Slytherin than he had bargained for. This was going to cause an upset at the Ministry, and more importantly it would cause a problem with the families that viewed Slytherin as dark. Perhaps he could find some way to say now that Neville was really the boy-who-lived and Harry had been a pseudo-boy-who-lived to protect Neville. In fact that's exactly what he was going to do; he grabbed parchment and atarted to pen a letter to the Daily Prophet. 

At the same time that Albus was writing his letter an owl had just appeared in Manor off the coast. It contained only three words 'It's Neville's turn'. The woman smiled and stood up; she'd got custody of her step-grandson after Alice had passed away with Dumbledore's help. Now all they had to do was make sure Neville understood his place. He was now going to be the boy-who-lived, so he better learn to act like it. 

Harry was currently speaking to the Board of Governors at Hogwarts about why he should be resorted and why he had chosen Gryffindor in the first place. He explained that he had been made by the Headmaster to believe it was best for his family if he went to Gryffindor, but that he felt he would excel academically if he were comfortable in his house. After what felt like days, but was only about five hours or so the Board of Governors reconvened and approved Harry's request for a resorting. Harry gave a sigh of relief, it was unusual for a student to have to give a reasoning, but after receiving his Dad's letter a reply had come back with a meeting time. As he started to leave the Ministry though something caught his attention. The Headmaster's phoenix, Fawkes, flashing in and heading off towards the Minister's office. Harry took a deep breath, he was glad Uncle Luc was looking up stuff to help him, because it appeared Dumbledore was going to want a war.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Neville stepped into the Great Hall he felt his heart almost stop. Perched on the end of the Gryffindor table was his step-grandmother's barn owl, Donoven. At the age of 15 months old he had been sent to live with her when his Mom, her step-daughter, and his Dad had been tortured. Whatever had happened made his parents nonverbal and mentally handicapped. In fact if it hadn't been for a picture he'd found while in the attic one day he wouldn't even know what his parents looked like. He'd never been to see them nor had he ever seen his grandmother, Lady Augusta Longbottom. As he trudged toward the table he noticed the headmaster looking at him intently. That was someone else he didn't like; Albus Dumbledore was best friends with his step-grandmother. Just being friends with her alone would have made him wary add to that the fact that Dumbledore was the one who helped her get custody and he was against him completely. Unfortunately he couldn't say anything because while he might could get away with staying at Hogwarts during Christmas, summer was a different story. When he got close to Donoven the bird screeched and held out its leg impatiently. Hastily, trying not to get pecked, he undid the letter and Donoven took off. Neville took a deep breath and opened the letter,

"Professor Dumbledore says that you are now the boy-who-lived and steps are being taken to make that public. Steer clear of the Snape boy and do not befriend any snakes. If you try to ruin this summer is going to be a worse than when we thought you were a squib."

Neville folded it and shoved it in his robe pocket; he needed help and thanks to her (he never thought he'd say that) he knew where to get it...Harry Snape. 

Harry walked into the Great Hall followed by the entire group of first year Slytherins, his Dad, Uncle Luc, and Aunt Cissy. Draco was right beside him and glared at the Gryffindor table before schooling his features and sitting down at the Slytherin table. He was smart enough not to sit on the side close to the Gryffindors and sat so that he could see all that was going on. Looking up Draco realized that Dumbledore was arguing with his Dad before a paper was thrust under his nose; the official order to resort Harry. Dumbledore huffed but nodded to Professor McGonagall who departed flicked her wand and summoned the Sorting Hat.

"Excuse me, if I could have your attention." Albus stated and the Great Hall grew quite.

"We have a resorting that has been order for one Harry Prince-Snape. Mr. Prince-Snape, if you would." Albus gestured and Harry sat down feeling the hat fall over his eyes.

"Ah, so I see you got tired of being in the Lions' Den faster then you thought, did you?" the Sorting Hat chuckled and Harry grinned.

"No need to explain, I'm just teasing. I would have done the same thing you did given the opportunity. A very Slytherin move indeed, Mr. Prince-Snape. Now before I sort you there are some things I think you should know. Normally I don't interefere with the runnings of Hogwarts, but yesterday evening Albus was fuming after what happened. He coined a letter to Neville Longbottom's step-grandmother...he is going to try and replace you as the boy-who-lived. Perhaps you should have your Dad release a statement about everything to the Daily Prophet before Albus gets a chance." the Sorting Hat relayed and Harry felt his blood run cold. So that was what Fawkes was doing at the Ministry.

"Thank-you for telling me, but I believe it's already to late. I'll relay the message though, however I saw Fawkes flash into the Ministry yesterday as I was leaving." Harry elaborated.

"Ah, in that case be careful Mr. Prince-Snape, Albus cannot be trusted. Now let me sort you before he tries to declare you still a Gryffindor. Better be Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted and Harry stood and handed the Sorting Hat back to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry that you weren't happy in Gryffindor, Harry, but now I don't have to be so impartial." Minerva smiled softly pulling Harry into a fierce hug.

"Aunt Min, what are you doing? Dumbledore can see you." Harry hissed and Minerva simply held him closer prompting the young man to hug her back.

"I don't care about Dumbledore, you are my Godson and that's what matters." Minerva smiled softly before releasing him and pushing him toward the Slytherin table.

"Welcome to the Snake Pit, son." Severus murmured holding Harry close for a moment before letting him walk off the stage and sit down beside Draco.

"Hello little cousin." Draco chirped and Harry grinned, he was finally home.


	6. Chapter 6

Neville felt the blood drain from his face. Before when Harry had been a Gryffindor it would have been easy to approach and ask for help, but now...would he still be willing to? After all Gryffindor and Slytherin had a bad relationship and were always at each others throats. He took a deep breath and looked up to see the Headmaster watching him intently. When he realized he had Neville's eye he gave him a pointed look and then a nod; the message was clear, stay away from Harry or else. He swallowed hard and stood up; it was going to take some planning, but hopefully he could find a way to talk to Harry without anyone knowing. As he exited the Great Hall he turned and headed toward the library. In truth he wasn't much of a reader, but he needed protection from the Headmaster and those trying to plot against him. 

As soon as breakfast was over and the students had the rest of the day to roam around seeing as it was Saturday, Harry took off for the dungeons. To most it probably looked like he was excited to go to his dorm and hang out with his friends, but really he needed to talk to his Dad as soon as he got there. Harry had only been sitting in the living room with Draco lounging over by the books when Severus came walking in.

"Boys, I thought you two wanted to see me when you took off like someone had set fire to you." Severus smirked and the boys blushed. Ok so maybe they'd been a little more obvious than Harry thought they had. This was really important though, so he'd have to worry about Dumbledore noticing later.

"Dad, the Sorting Hat told me some things I really need to tell you. Dumbledore is going to try and make everyone believe that Neville is the real boy-who-lived and he's seeking the Daily Prophet's help." Harry rushed out and Severus sat down abruptly.

He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. What could they do? If the Daily Prophet supported it than most of the magical world would believe it. The only thing they could do was go with it and see what happened. As much as that worried and annoyed him, he was mainly just happy that he could protect Harry easier now.

"There's not much we can do about the Daily Prophet. Those that want to will believe it no matter where it's posted. What we have to do is simply continue living life. I want you children to have as much of a childhood as possible. Enacting as my heir was truly a brilliant idea because it gives you that chance and no one in Slytherin that does have loyal parents would dream of harming you. In a way though Dumledore is helping us by cementing the idea not to harm you. However I can understand why you're concerned. I will have Minerva keep an eye on Longbottom and see that he's ok. I have no idea who he's been raised by, but it's most likely Augusta and hopefully she won't allow Albus to get away with this. If she says that Albus is a fraud then we can claim the same protecting both you and Neville. For the time being just be careful though. As long as people see you as the boy-who-lived, they're not going to like having their hero in the Snake Pit." Severus cautioned and both boys nodded in understanding.

"Ok Dad, I will." Harry promised and hugged his Dad.

"Good, and that goes for the rest of you as well, Draco. Be careful out there and watch each others backs." Severus instructed and Draco nodded hugging his uncle briefly before standing back.

"Could you believe what Aunt Min did? Dumbledore's going to realize now that she's close to me." Harry sniped after a moment.

Severus started chuckilng at the same time Draco did.

"Guys, I'm being serious. I don't want Dumbledore to do anything to her." Harry insisted.

"We know you are, but do you think she would have been able to remain impartial even if you stayed in Gryffindor? I mean she's your Godmother, mate." Draco reminded him and Harry blushed. Ok, so maybe he did have a point. 

While the others were off in random parts of the castle, Blaise and Millie had decided to go to the library. As they got closer they saw an odd sight, Neville Longbottom had several books spread across a table and was scribbling away. Blaise and Millie circled around and peered from behind to see that they were on defense. Was the lion having some sort of problems with the others?

"Interested in defense?" Blaise questioned sitting down a seat over from the other boy.

Neville jumped and his eyes widened; surely the Slytherins couldn't know Dumbledore's plan already could they?

"Just reading." Neville squeaked and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"It looked more than 'just reading' to me. You know if there are problems in your house you could always talk to Professor McGonagall." Millie pointed out sitting down on his other side.

"I...I'm not having problems." Neville insisted and both Slytherins stood.

"Well, if you're sure. You might want to talk to Professor Quirrell though, he can give you more advice than the books." Blaise suggested as he and Millie continued towards the books they were interested in.


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, so the boy was close to Minerva...well he could most certainly fix that. Now where was that bloody map?

* * *

It had been three days since Neville had been approached by Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode. To Neville it felt like he was in a living hell. While the papers hadn't published anything yet his step-grandmother had written informing him that the Headmaster would release the news that coming Friday. Neville almost groaned audibly as he realized it was only two full days and part of a morning before everyone would know. Though perhaps for Harry Snape that was a good thing. The attacks from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and even a Hufflepuff or two had been brutal. On Sunday Cormac McLaggen, Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Cho Chang, Anthony Goldstein, and Zacharias Smith had corner Harry. From what he'd heard Harry had been leaving the library when the six attacked and he was by himself. Before any of the Slytherins in his year or a staff memeber could get to him, he'd suffered several curses. Chang and McClaggen were second years while Smith was a third year and the damage inflicted was extensive. Though Snape had deflected some of the curses, the witness testified to that, after a while he'd been overpowered. A cutting curse to right arm had caused him to drop his wand and three breaking bone jinxes had hit at the same time crushing his left kneecap. Several other jinxes had been used and then someone had used petrificus totalus before casting wingardium leviosa and slamming him into a wall. The witness took off as soon as the group left and explained what happened to the first person he reached. Unfortunately for the group the first person found was Professor McGonagall who was apparently Harry's Godmother. Once Professor McGonagall had reached Harry the boy had tears leaking out of his eyes. The witness said Professor McGonagall started crying at the sight of her Godson, gently lifted him, and took him to the hospital wing. Shaking his head Neville stood and left the library. It was almost time for curfew and he didn't want to be caught out.

* * *

Down towards the dungeons however Harry was curled up on the sofa in his Dad's living room fast asleep. After the attack Severus had been afraid to let his son out of his sight. Every night right after dinner Harry would come to their quarters and do his homework there. A lot of nights his adopted cousins would accompany him and spend an hour or so working before leaving to give father and son some alone time. Ever since Lily had passed away Severus had been attached to his son and seeing him like that had broke his heart. Harry was his reason for everything; every breath he took, every fight he fought, and every time he stepped out of bed to another day without the one woman he loved.

He'd been forced to join the death eaters at a young age, but Lily hadn't abandoned him. She had known that wasn't who he was and helped him get away soon after. It had all started his first year when the Malfoys had sought custody of him in the magical world. Eileen, his Mom, had fought it, but when Tobias had started to hit her more Severus had told her to go ahead with it. This ensured that no owls would ever come to the Snape household and that he would only be there a month every summer. It had hurt, more than he admitted, to be taken away from his Mom, but he didn't want her life to be painful. Living with the Malfoys was only for a month a year and so he'd made it. Or rather he'd made it until he was fifteen. When he was fifteen his Mom passed away from a muggle illness and Tobias signed over full custody to the Malfoys. Lucius had protected him for years from the death eater meetings, but once he was legally a Malfoy charge there was nothing he could do. The summer after his fifth year he'd taken the dark mark and been forced to stay awake for hours on end to make potions. Once the summer was over and school started back he was prepared to break all ties with Lily, but she wouldn't let him. Finally he confesed, through tears, what he'd been made to do. Lily hadn't been repulsed though. Instead she'd taken him and held him in her arms until he stopped sobbing. After that she'd started researching and eventually made a salve so strong that as long as he put it on every morning he wouldn't feel pain when called. Severus had been grateful and terrified. Though he was protected by the headmaster, well at least somewhat, during the school year if it was found out he'd be tortured during the summer. He'd only been tortured twice for messing up potions the previous summer and he'd been one of the lucky ones. Those like Lucius had been tortured two to three times every meeting for things both they and their fathers had done. Lily had a solution for that though as well. With help from her parents they uncovered a will Eileen had written shortly before her death. In it she said she knew she would never last until Severus was eighteen and wouldn't be able to protect him. As the magical parent her will was the binding one when it came to Severus rather Tobias was still alive or not. The will forbid that Severus be given to Abraxus Malfoy and so his parental rights had been abolished immediately. Lily's family had been listed as possible care givers for him along with another family that he'd have never thought to look for...his mother's side. The Prince family had one other living relative besides Severus. Severus's great-grandmother was still alive though not in the best of health and had agreed for Severus to stay with her. That had been the turning point in his life and Harry removing his mark had been the final freedom so to speak.

Looking at Harry he felt tears fill his eyes. He had never wanted his little boy to know the pain that he'd felt as a child and teenager, but thanks to those children he did. Standing he gently lifted his little boy and carried him into his room. Harry curled against his chest automatically and once he was in his bed he curled around a stuffed doe. The doe had been his first stuffed animal from Minerva on the day he was born. After Lily had been killed it became the only thing that he would sleep with besides Severus. Severus sighed and stood heading back into the living room. Minerva would be stopping by soon to plan and he needed time to unwind before she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
